Ciúmes
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: No passado, Sakura era apaixonada por Naruto, mas desistiu dele por causa de sua amizade com Hinata, que também o amava. Ela só não imaginava que Sasuke, o melhor amigo de Naruto, tinha ciúmes da amizade que eles possuem.


**Ciúmes**

**Sinopse: **No passado, Sakura era apaixonada por Naruto, mas desistiu dele por causa de sua amizade com Hinata, que também o amava. Ela só não imaginava que Sasuke, o melhor amigo de Naruto, morria de ciúmes da amizade que eles possuem.

**H**arunoSakura estava feliz. Feliz porque iria rever seus amigos depois de um longo tempo, já que há três anos, Hinata e Naruto haviam se casado e foram morar em outra cidade, e, felizmente, estavam indo lá visitá-la. E pensar que no passado era diferente deste presente...

Sim, diferente porque Sakura – com apenas 16 anos – era apaixonada por seu melhor amigo, Naruto. Ela tentara de tudo para conquistá-lo, mas não entendia por que não conseguia nenhum resultado, o que muitas vezes, aquilo a irritava.

No entanto, cerca de um ano depois, sua melhor amiga Hinata, havia contado-lhe um segredo: Ela também estava apaixonada por Naruto. Aquilo no início foi uma bomba para a rosada, fazendo com que esta ficasse algumas semanas sem conversar com ela. Sentia-se confusa, não sabia exatamente o que fazer com aquela situação. Hinata, tentou falhar-lhe várias vezes, mas sem sucesso. Os pensamentos que vinham em sua mente era: "Por quê?" "Por que não me disse nada antes?" "Por que isto está acontecendo?"

Depois disso, ainda confusa, voltou a conversar com Hinata, mas mesmo assim tentava procurar sozinha todas aquelas respostas. Quando as descobriu, ela armou um plano para unir aqueles dois de uma vez, para fazer sua amiga feliz: Trancou os dois na sala de aula durante o intervalo. Ficou ali o tempo todo encostada na parede, esperando que um dos dois iniciasse algum tipo de conversa para variar. Demorou um pouco, mas valeu muito a pena, pois Hinata foi corajosa o suficiente para deixar sua timidez de lado e falar de seus sentimentos sem vergonha alguma.

No dia seguinte, quando Hinata contou-lhe sobre o ocorrido, ela apenas deu um sorriso sincero, por seu plano ter dado certo.

Com o tempo, ela acabou conhecendo Sasuke. Um garoto sério, aparentemente frio, sem saber como se expressar e muito bonito. De início, ambos acabaram se desentendendo, o que fez com que ela derramasse algumas lágrimas por causa dele, o que algumas vezes chegou a questionar para si mesma: "Mas por que estou chorando?" "Por que quando ele fala algo de modo frio me atinge de tal forma a ponto de me entristecer?" "Qual o significado disso tudo?"

Depois disso, passou a prestar mais atenção em Sasuke, principalmente por causa de um certo dia em que ela o pegou observando-a de longe, quando a escutou dando uma risada tímida sobre um assunto qualquer que ela falava com Hinata e Ino. Aquilo fez com que ela começasse a observá-lo mais atentamente também, o que com o passar do tempo, fez com que ela não conseguisse mais ficar sem olhar para ele. Gostava de olhar para ele, só não sabia exatamente o porquê. Só sabia que gostava.

Depois de terem terminado o colegial, Sasuke e Sakura ficaram mais próximos, tanto que até foram juntos no casamento de Hinata e Naruto. Com certeza aquele dia foi um dos mais inesquecíveis de sua vida e tudo havia acontecido graças a ela, já que se não fosse por ela, Hinata nem ao menos teria conseguido se declarar para Naruto.

**A**gora, depois de três anos, ela os veria novamente. Saiu de sua casa, com um vestido branco com verde claro, com uma tiara fina e verde e sapatilhas brancas. Andou até o parque próximo de sua casa, onde haviam combinado. Sorriu automaticamente quando viu um certo Uchiha sentado em um dos bancos e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Olá, Sasuke-kun.

-Oi.

-E então, está ansioso pra ver eles? –perguntou, alegremente

-Hum... –isso foi tudo que conseguiu tirar da boca de Sasuke, o que a deixou levemente emburrada

"_Francamente, por que ele é assim? E por que justo comigo? Juro que não entendo esse... Esse problemático!"_

"_Vamos Sasuke, diga mais alguma coisa, seu retardado..."_

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou naquele local. Pessoas passavam ali perto, com cachorros e crianças pequenas, mas parecia que aqueles dois não estavam escutando nada, para eles estava num total e absoluto silêncio, como se só ambos estivessem ali. Cerca de alguns minutos depois, olharam para o lado ao mesmo tempo, escutando passos vindo naquela direção.

Ao verem que era os dois que haviam chegado, Sakura levantou-se num pulo, esquecendo que Sasuke estava ali e foi cumprimentar Hinata com um abraço e um beijo no rosto. Fez o mesmo com Naruto, o que deixou um certo Uchiha com um olhar nada amigável.

"_O que ela pensa que está fazendo abraçando o Naruto daquele jeito? Aff... E agora? Está agarrando ele pelo braço! Ah isso não vai ficar assim!"_

Naruto, Hinata e Sakura foram se sentar no banco em que Sasuke não havia se levantado para nada. Sakura e Naruto estavam conversando tão animadamente que esqueceu da presença dos outros dois. Isso só fez com que a raiva do Uchiha aumentasse, o que não passou despercebido por Hinata, que apenas deu um risinho baixo. Por sorte, estava sentada do lado dele, o que facilitou para que conseguisse proferir algumas palavras sem que Naruto ou Sakura escutassem.

_-Sasuke-san, não há porque ter ciúmes da Sakura-chan._

-Huh?

_-Sakura adora o Naruto-kun como amigo, não se preocupe com isso._

_-Você diz isso Hinata, mas porque você não entende nada. –_abaixou a cabeça, ainda com uma expressão irritada

_-Eu sentia ciúmes do Naruto-kun no início, mas quando descobri que Sakura-chan havia nos trancado na sala aquela vez, eu fiquei verdadeiramente grata._

Sasuke ficou surpreso com a confissão de Hinata, mas mesmo assim, era cabeça dura demais para deixar aquele sentimento de lado. Tinha se decidido.

-Sakura, pode vir aqui um momento? –perguntou, encarando-a seriamente

-Huh? –olhou-o com uma cara interrogativa –Ah Sasuke-kun, depois...

-Vamos, AGORA! –pegou-a pelo braço, fazendo com que ela se levantasse bruscamente e saíram andando, o que fez com que Naruto se assustasse um pouco

-Hinata-chan, você entendeu alguma coisa do que aconteceu? –perguntou, coçando a cabeça, totalmente confuso

-Não se preocupe com isso, Naruto-kun. Vai dar tudo certo.

**S**asuke andava na frente, puxando uma Sakura irritada pelo braço atrás. Parou bruscamente na saída daquele parque e olhou-a bravo.

-Sasuke-kun, o que há com você? Por que você fez isso?

-...

-HEIN? ME DIGA! –começou a elevar o tom da voz, com algumas lágrimas prontas para saírem de seus olhos verdes –Eu queria apenas ficar lá conversando com eles...

-Você quer dizer com o NARUTO, não é? –falou, sarcasticamente

-O-O quê? O que você está dizendo?

-NÃO SE FAÇA DE TONTA, SAKURA. EU PERCEBI MUITO BEM O JEITO QUE VOCÊ OLHAVA E CONVERSAVA COM ELE! NÃO ME FAÇA DE IDIOTA! EU NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ COM ELE!

-O QUÊ? –bateu com toda sua força no rosto do moreno –NÃO DIGA UMA COISA DESSAS, SASUKE! ELE É MEU AMIGO!

-Ahan, sei. "Amigo".

-Sasuke você está com ciúme de mim... Por quê? –perguntou encarando-o

-Eu simplesmente odeio você perto de outro, ainda mais quando é o Naruto, já que você gostou dele, então...

-Então...? –colocou suas mãos no rosto dele –Sasuke, me escute. Naruto é meu amigo, sempre foi e sempre vai ser. Além do mais... Eu já gosto de outra pessoa.

-Quem?

Sakura aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do Uchiha, fazendo com que ele sentisse um frio na barriga. Beijou-lhe calmamente, o que o deixou surpreso, mas mesmo assim correspondeu. Ao se afastar, ficou com os lábios bem próximos de sua orelha.

-_De você. Eu te amo, meu ciumento._ –Sasuke sorriu, enlaçando-a pela cintura logo em seguida

-_Eu também._

_**~*~ Fim ~*~**_

**Resolvi escrever essa oneshot, já que faz muito tempo que não escrevia alguma. Por causa disso, desculpem se em algum momento eu escrevi alguma parte meio corrida, mas eu ainda não ando com muitas ideias. Espero que tenham gostado. **


End file.
